In emergency warning lamps, it is common to provide a base upon which either or both the light source and reflector are rotated. In making an emergency warning lamp of light weight, low cost construction and utilizing plastics, a major problem is that the heat from the light source or the environment in which the lamp is used tends to distort the plastic in use and overheat the motor. Another problem is that the current applied to the lamp tends to cause wear and pitting of the bearings when the current is passed through the bearing. It has heretofore been suggested that brush connections can be used to avoid the passage of current through the bearings of the rotating shaft, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,538.
The present invention is directed to making an emergency warning lamp wherein the excessive heating is obviated and wherein the passage of current through the bearings is obviated without the use of brushes and allows the use of higher powered bulbs which radiate more heat.